The Prince and Pauper
by For Lack Of A Name-Pen-Name
Summary: A random RP/fanfiction as well as a collaboration project between Eonalis and myself. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 Rainy Day

**A/N: We do not own +anima. If we did, we wouldn't be writing on fanfic. Read if you wish, it's for your entertainment. It will turn epic eventually, or so we'd wish.**

**There's not cannon characters, everyone in this, so every OC was made by us.**

**This is a collaboration Role Play/Fanfiction between Eonalis and myself. It was meant to be in somewhat of a story with a plot that wanders on occasion. Well, quite often actually. The random paragraphs are view point and writer changes.**

**The plot will make sense eventually, or so I would hope.  
Basil belongs to Eonalis steal him and you will regret it. Sora belongs to me. Steal her and you risk her wrath.**

**Sora and Basil already know each other for anyone who can't figure this out in the near future. Sora is a cross-dresser. She looks like a boy, but since she is a girl, I refer to her as a she.**

**That should be it. Questions, comments, concerns, or compliments can be addressed in a review. Reviews appreciated.**

**Sorry for the long A/N, now let the fun begin!**

Basil rested under a tree from the pouring rain. He sighed rain was so distasteful, and cold. Now what it was just horrible he thought.

Sora ranted under her breath, this rain was driving her nuts. She hated the rain, and all water in fact. Sora ducked into the forest, trying to gain shelter from the trees. She walked along, it was still wet under the trees, but better than completely without cover.

Basil shivered being a snake like person he really didn't appreciate this. He buttoned up his vest wandering through the forest looking for much better shelter then what he was using now. He soon saw a figure in the distance.

A tree dumped the collected water on Sora's head. She shrieked, "Are you kidding?" Sora shook out her hair, this was plain aggravating. She was now getting rained on and soaked through.

Basil ran over to the shorter figure. "Sora! It's s-s-so cold!" He said getting the kid even more wet. He felt water slide down his back and shivered some more.

Sora growled, "Thanks a freakin' lot! Why?" Sora was not pleased with him soaking her even more. She shivered as well, finally just saying, "..Yeah, it's cold, Basil."

"Let's get out of the rain then." he shivered, "Sorry for getting you more wet, but I really hate the rain." he whined not carrying that he had completely lost his cool.

Sora replied, "All right then. Where do you suggest we go?" She knew Basil would want out of the rain since he was cold-blooded. Sora shook her hair more, freeing some more of the water.

"I don't know I'm some what lost at the moment, but I think our best bet is to head to the mountains. Or some really dense trees." Water was pouring off his vest. He squeezed it and some of the water came out.

Sora nodded, since she generally agreed with his plans. She sighed, "Then let's get a move on." Sora crossed her arms across her chest, trying to keep warm.

Basil tipped the rain out of his hat. Why had it started raining so fast and hard. He nodded sort of wandering off in a direction somewhat dazed. After walking for awhile he saw a fallen tree over a small cliff that would give some protection. "There." he chattered pointing.

Sora followed after him. She queried, "Are you all right?" Sora's head cocked like a curious bird. She started towards the small cliff he had pointed out, eager to be out of the rain.

I don't like rain." he simply stated half climbing and half stumbling down the cliff till he was under the tree safely. There he huddled still trying to conserve warmth.

Sora scrambled down the cliff after him, using her arms to keep her upright. She slipped after him under the tree, sticking close to Basil. Sora asked, seeing that he was getting pale and looking very cold. She reached out, touching his forehead. Sora queried, "Are you sure you're all right? You're freezing."

Basil answered dully, "No its much to wet for fire. We'll just have to wait it out, yeah I am he finally admitted." Maybe he should invest in one of those leatherskin jackets that were oiled so the rain would run off. He nodded in his head yes that would be what he would do after this horrible rain. He lay back not really caring that he was getting more muddy. "I wish I could make tea." he mumbled.

Sora sighed, "Bummer." She added, "I'm going to try to start a fire anyways before you fall asleep on me." Sora stood up, glowering at the rain. Then she stopped, "Uh, no. It's raining."

Basil marveled wondering how he could tell exactly what he wanted to do. "It would be nice." he admitted cautiously. He looked at the sky again, "I noticed." he said somewhat forlornly. He flicked some rain from his hat at the bird boy.

Sora huffed, "Hey! I'm gonna start a fire for you pal, don't get me wet!" She looked out to the rainy forest. Sora sighed, "I'm going to get some wood, wet or no, and try to start a fire." She stretched her arms above her head, trying to devise the best way to get there.

Basil continued to look at him doubtfully. "I really don't think it's possible."

Sora frowned, "Then what do you suggest? I'm trying to do you a solid here!" She crossed her arms. Despite how angry she was pretending to be, she was grateful that she did not have to go out in the rain.

Basil shrugged, "I don't know, I just usually sleep these things out for better or wetter." he said giving a half smirk at the play on words. "What do you do when you're caught in the rain?" he asked figuring he might as well keep the conversation going.

Sora stared out at the rain, her back to Basil for the time being. She was trusting him not to stab her for the moment, but then she turned just enough so that she could see him out of the corner of her eye. Sora smirked at his joke, it was actually kind of funny. She shrugged, "I try to avoid being caught in the rain. But otherwise I usually hide under a tree, just as we are now. But I'm not as affected by the cold as you."

"Yeah I suppose you can see it coming, flying in the sky as you do." He lay his head on his bag, "Why don't you sit down there's no reason to stand by the edge and get wet." he muttered looking at the huge tree that use to be standing tall and mighty.

Sora shrugged, "Not always, but on occasion I do spot it." She shivered, cold from the rain. Sora turned back to face him completely, shaking her hair out one last time. She hunkered down next to Basil, wishing for the rain to stop. Sora sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest. Did guys sit like this? She cocked her head, thinking about it. Sora decided they did too.

"What is it?" Basil noticed the occasional head action with a thinking face. He was trying very hard not to hug the warmer boy next to him. He was suddenly jealous of warm-blooded people, he wasn't quite sure why.

Sora's eyes widened with surprise, "What's what" She was oblivious of the fact that she was an open book. Sora was suspicious of the expression on Basil's face, but couldn't quite read it.

"What's with you making all the strange faces over there, I mean really can't you deal with your supposed sworn enemy for a little rainstorm or what?"

Sora's ears reddened, "I'm not making any strange faces!" She crossed her arms defensively. Sora sighed, "And here I was thinking you weren't actually trying to kill me. Guess I was mistaken." Sora glared at him out of the corner of her eyes.

Basil rolled his eyes Sora was the one that was always making him the enemy. He yawned still drowsy and slowly closed his eyes. It didn't take long for him to fall into a semi conscious sleep. He started to fall over on Sora's shoulder.

Sora jumped slightly when Basil landed on her shoulder. She poked his head, he seemed to be asleep. Sora whispered, "Are you all right there?" She didn't want to wake him if he was asleep, but she wanted to make sure he was sleeping not passing out.. He was certainly cold enough to be the unconscious one.

Basil just mumbled something incoherent. He could hear the question he just couldn't put it through his mind to move his mouth at all. He instead continued to sleep giving up the useless effort of trying to talk while he was already half asleep.

Sora sighed, of course he was asleep. She moved his head to her lap, his was going to hurt himself sleeping on her shoulder. Basil was freezing, hopefully the boy would warm up and wake up. Sora leaned her head against the tree trunk, wondering if she could fall asleep too.

Basil muttered some more, it was odd to know you were dreaming but were unable to do anything about it. He desperately wanted to get up and go find the nearest ray of sun. Something his mind told him that was impractical so he slowly drifted back to sleep for awhile before he was startled awake by rolling over and falling off of whatever he had been sleeping on.

Sora yelped, jolted from her daze. She grumbled, cracking her neck, "Finally you're awake, sleeping beauty. Pray tell, did you sleep well?" Sora crossed her arms.

Basil looked up somewhat sheepishly, "Yeah." he muttered he got up quickly and stretched which felt good. To his delight it was only drizzling now which wasn't as bad as a rainstorm.

Sora stood up as well, looking at the drizzle. It was much better and not as painful looking as before. She stretched as well, and Basil had had the right idea, it felt good after sitting still so long. Sora asked, looking around for potential threats, "So, are we going to get moving or shall we wait out the drizzle. Personally, I'd want to get out of here before it got worse again." Sora shrugged noncommittally at the end, just to say she did not really care.

"Alright fine lets go." Basil picked up his bag checking inside to make sure his china was still okay.

Sora sighed, stepping out in the rain. Then she mentally smacked herself. Sora queried, "Ah, where're we going Basil? Just in direction A?"

Basil looked down at him, "I was under the impression that you were leading us." he said after all it was his suggestion and Basil had already told him he was lost.

Sora cleared her throat, "Right then, I chose this way." She pointed in a direction, walking that way. Hopefully, this would get them somewhere. Otherwise they would be lost in the woods forever.

"Alright, lead on." Basil was surprised Sora hadn't made a withering remark about him following, or any indication that he wanted him to go away.

Sora lead Basil on, really hoping with all her might that she did not lead them to a band of slave hunters or something awful like that. Basil would hold it over her forever. There was a noise somewhere nearby. This resulted in Sora jumping about halfway to the moon before composing herself. She reached for her dagger, waiting to see if it was a person or just a woodland creature.

Basil just watched their surroundings trying to pin it down. He figured it was just a deer or some other woodland creature. He continued on passing Sora, still calm as ever he wasn't going to bed the weak one now that is wasn't raining.


	2. Chapter 2 Manacle

**A/N: Hooray another chapter for your…pleasure. Or something to that end. We still don't own +anima, but we do own anyone who appears in this story.**

**Eon: I don't know how to play manacle .**

fSora followed after Basil now, jumpy after the noise. She ran a hand through her hair; it must have been nothing, just her overactive paranoid mind at work. Then there were several more noises. Sora whispered, "I'm beginning to think it's not a woodland creature." Then a man popped out of the bushes, how bizarre. Normally, Sora might have laughed, but he was holding a sword. She reached for a dagger, she knew he was hostile, but was he just defending himself, or was he trouble? Still, Sora wanted to be prepared for the worst.

Basil tilted his head usually you didn't try to pop out of bushes in such a position unless you were looking for a fight or something worse. While Sora was distracted he looked at the trees for archers. He suddenly pushed Sora down on the ground.

Sora made a sort of noise between a yell and a growl. She asked, knowing Basil was not a complete fool, "What, archers or something?" Sora's face was to the ground, so now she was relying completely on her ears to tell her what was going on.

Basil nodded silently, looking at an arrow that had bounced off the scales on his arm. "What do you want?" he asked looking at a man and keeping an eye on the archers. He wasn't sure why they attracted so many situations like this. You would think they could just live peacefully and put away their differences.

The man replied, "To go through these woods you must pay a tax, but I see you're +anima. That means your bodies are worth far more than the tax." Sora sighed; this was just not their day. Rain and now slave hunters. She would hear about this one later. Sora tried to lift her head, but Basil still had her to the ground. The archers seemed to have stopped with the arrows since they were useless on Basil's scales.

"Is it your daily bush tax or? I mean I really don't think the bush looks that valuable enough to tax on." Basil retorted why was everyone always after +anima? He was getting tired of the same speech of slavery over and over.

The man yelped, "Not on the bush stupid child! To pass through the forest. The bush was just my ingenious hiding place." Sora muttered to the dirt, "If you have to say it's ingenious then it's not true." Two men silently crept towards the pair. They tiptoed behind Basil, although neither could see them. The men sprang, hoping to catch the two kids off guard.

"Anyways you're only half correct my stupid man. This boy!" Basil rammed Sora's head into the ground with his foot so he couldn't speak. "Is not a +anima, he is obviously a human. A +anima would have much better instincts, might even be a bit taller. So here." he fished in his pockets and tossed a sack of coins in front of the man. "Since it seems I have no choice I'll come with you. However I see no point in bringing this weak human boy along too." he kept Sora's head rammed into the ground so he couldn't speak.

Sora made a noise of protest, but her mouth was forced into the dirt. She tried to wriggle away from the force of his foot, but then saw that he was actually doing her a favor. Sora stopped squirming and did her best just to think human. Weak little human. The man pondered this, picking up the purse. Then an idea occurred to him. He picked up the purse, tossing it to a minion; the minion stashed it away in a pocket. Then the men hauled Basil off of Sora and Sora was hauled off the ground. Sora would have made a snarky comment, but she was coughing dirt out of her mouth.

**A/N: My apologies, Eonalis' comment was deleted here and I felt the need to tell the world in order to explain the random topic change.**

Sora muttered, "I don't think I'm going on a trip." The man explained, "Human slaves sell too, and now I have your money and the money I will have from selling that one." Sora growled, but chose to keep her mouth shut.

"No, you have twenty rocks." Basil answered still smirking. "Have you ever heard of manacle?" he asked the men still showing his wonderful sharp teeth off.

The man's smile fell off his face, trying to figure out what the child was talking about. His face furrowed, "Is that not a children's game?" The men released the two kids, wondering if that was a threat of sorts. The teeth worried them and they wanted to get further away from them.

"It's a game of strategy and light and dark actually." Basil said trying his best to sound cryptic. "I don't suppose a man like you could play and win it."

Sora looked at Basil out of the corner of her eyes, trying to figure out what he was getting at. The man frowned, "I certainly think I could. But this is not the time; we need to get a move on."

"I'm just saying I don't think your smart enough to play it anyways, so you might as well give me back the pieces." Basil said, obviously the man hadn't gotten what he meant. He had to say it blunter; he had a plan of course.

The man huffed, his pride hurt, "Hey! I could definitely beat you. In fact, I challenge you to a game!" Sora suddenly followed the plan, boy that man was slow. But Basil was wily; another reason to worry that Basil would kill her.

Basil made a face as if he was surprised, "Oh I suppose so, but what're you going to put on stake? I mean I have some money to bet, but you don't seem to have very successful at your bush tax scam over here. Do you even have anything of value?"

Sora smirked, keeping watch of the minions. The man crossed his arms, looking aggravated. He frowned, he really did not have any money, and Basil was actually correct, much to his chagrin. The man replied, "Well, I suppose we can play for your freedom." Sora interjected, "Both of us?" The man sighed, "Yes."

"Alright let's play." Basil pulled a small wooden game board out of his bag and set it on a tree stump then sat down cross-legged in front of the man. "Since I'm so generous I'll let you go first."

Sora wondered how Basil fit all that stuff in his bag. The man sat down too, crossing his arms as if to prove he was too mature for this game. Sora sat down next to Basil, not wanting to be too far off. The man slid his piece along.

Basil bumped a couple of his black pieces on the board slowly making it toward the end of the board. It seemed he had the luck of the dice. He waited for the man's next move with great anticipation.

Sora frowned, this game made no sense whatsoever. The man frowned as well, his expression looking like Sora's own. He slid along his black piece, bumping one of Basil's pieces. The man looked up for their approvals or smirks of victory.

Basil moved his piece over again bumping the man's piece back to where it was he brought another piece behind it so he couldn't bump it back anymore.

The man slid a piece, whacking two of Basil's pieces. He really had no idea how this game worked and was just bluffing his way through.

Basil simply moved his opponents pieces off the board, "You lose." he said simply.

The man yelped, "You cheated!" He stood up, crossing his arms. The man was mad that he lost, although he had no idea how he lost. Sora stood up, "Then I guess it's time to go. Pick up your game." The man snapped his fingers, "Not a chance." Sora frowned; all the slave traders were the same, always backing out of their deals. A man lunged at her, but she ducked away from him.

Basil shrugged he had figured something like this would happen, but he had to give it a chance. He picked up the pieces and his board. Avoiding a punch to the head and put them in his bag. He decided to punch the dishonest man see what happens and the likes, that and he had cheated.

The man fell back into a tree, much to Sora's amusement. The nimble child ducked out of the way of several men, debating just flying off, and leaving Basil to his own devices. She decided against it, it was not the best plan. The minions paused, seeing that their boss had been punched. They looked to each other, trying to figure out what to do with themselves. One decided it would be wise to catch the perpetrators. He nodded and all the men set about to capturing the kids again. Sora sighed, these people. She asked Basil, "Split up? Or run at random?"

"Meh I guess it really doesn't matter either way were running away." he kicked one guy in the gut, and started a quick jog still looking behind him. He wasn't exactly sure what Sora was doing behind him.

Sora sprinted after him, before suddenly finding herself on the ground. On of the men Basil had kicked had her ankle. Sora kicked him in the face, twisting away from a second man. How many men did it take to catch two kids? Honestly, they were pretty sad. Then, by an unfortunate twist of fate, they all ganged up on Sora, sending three more men after Basil. Sora sighed; her plan of running at random was just not going so well.

Basil was caught off guard as he was tackled by three men. He growled this was hardly the predicament he wanted to be in, especially after it had been raining. He really didn't fancy killing anyone either so he let them drag him off. That didn't stop him from dragging his feet in the dark and making it more difficult for them.

Sora was hauled off the ground; she could see Basil being dragged off as well. He certainly was not at his best after the rain, and he had been ambushed by three men. Sora herself had no excuse, except she had not had the chance to use her dagger. She was better at attacking from a distance and dodging strikes or arrows. The men dragged the two kids into a wagon that they had nearby. Sora wondered how they had missed that before, it had been behind some trees as well as being colored the same green as the leaves. Sora sighed, but settled for coming up with a better plan later.

Basil was banged forcefully into the wagon. Successfully getting more bruises on his body than he cared to have. He was then blindfolded and chained down brutally. He wasn't sure if Sora had escaped the same fate. He didn't know where his bag was either. His poor tea pot, he moaned. "Stupid I should have brought it with me." he sulked. It wasn't long before the cart started on its way. "Hello any one else here?"

Sora was shoved around as well, although since she was tiny, they did not shove as hard. Still, she was underweight and rammed her head on something hard. Sora mad an aggravated noise as she was blindfolded as well and her arms were chained up. She muttered, "Yeah, if you chain me up then what's the point in blindfolding me?" The man kicked her side. Sora growled, but resigned to silence for fear of receiving another bruise on her side. Then she heard Basil's request. Sora replied, "I'm here, I don't know if there's anyone else though."

"Lucky me." Basil sighed, "I don't suppose you got my saddle bag when we were fleeing?" he scooted over, using his feet to navigate his way over to Sora. He wondered where they were going, but was pretty sure it was a slave market. You think they would run into a new situation like a government testing facility or something. He sighed, the poor teapot, which was all he was really mad over though.

Sora huffed, "Are you implying something?" She reached to punch his arm, but remembered her hands were tied. Sora sighed, that was going to be really annoying before this trip was over. Sora tilted her head, thinking. She nodded, "I think I had it at some point, but then when the men tackled me." Sora shrugged, a useless gesture when they both could not see, still it was a force of habit. She wished that she could see everything; it was driving her out of her mind not to be able to see. Sora relied on her sight and right now there could be an assassin the room with them and she would have no clue. Speaking of which, where were they going? No doubt a slave market, but she liked to keep an open mind about the matter. Not that there was an amazing alternative.

"Ugh it's probably broken then." Basil muttered a particularly large bump threw him into Sora. He wasn't sure why he helped out Sora so much if all they were going to do was get captured or some other tragedy. He hissed indignantly this was a little embarrassing none to say.

Sora made a noise of surprise when Basil bumped into her, but it was not quite a shriek. She moved over a slight to compensate for the space he was taking up. Sora sighed, "Sorry. I'll spot you a new one." She knew that that teacup was his life, and felt bad for losing it, even though it was not exactly her fault. Sora was more than irritated with being caught again; it was like the two of them were the ultimate trouble magnet, no matter where they went disaster followed.

"Ugh I hate when you're blind on journeys like this you never know how far you have to travel." Basil said with a bored tone of voice, granted he had gone on a lot of journeys like this only to start an uprising of slaves in the market. He was pretty hopeful that this next experience would go something like that.

Sora nodded, before realizing he couldn't see her. She added, "I agree, it's freaking me out." Sora leaned her back against the wall, sighing. She was already dreaming up a plan for escape, but she could not exactly think of one without knowing where they were going. Sora queried, "Where do you think we're headed?"

"Some rotten place or another, I haven't really noticed a difference whenever I've been forcefully kidnapped." Basil remarked somewhat dryly, "You don't need to worry about me trying to kill you when you have all these thugs around." He squirmed a bit, wishing he had something to past time of their journey hopefully it was quick.

Sora smirked, "Ah, I actually wasn't thinking you were going to kill me. You're hands are chained as well as mine, I think I would hear you soon enough." Then again, she was in fact chained up as well, so there was not much she could do to defend herself. Sora sighed; the unknowns were too many and made her really nervous. She jittered slightly, worrying about just about everything. Namely, being tied up, how she could not defend herself.

"Well I'm glad that's decided," he said suddenly the wagon halted to a stop, throwing him face down on the floor. Another reason why hands were so useful. "Well I guess this is our destination."

Sora shrugged, "Hm." She wanted to say something, but really had nothing more to say than that. Sora managed to keep herself upright, although now she was tensed and ready to go. There were footprints outside, some were the heavy footprints of thugs, while others were lighter, but Sora could not place exactly what type of people they were. There were hands around Sora's face, and then here blindfold was pulled off. Her eyes were unfocused, from paying close mind to the sounds. Sora blinked, trying to clear her vision, getting a view on the situation. There were thugs; the one who pulled off the blindfold was not a thug though. He was some gangly scholarly looking person and Sora did not welcome this. Sora looked to Basil, he was still blindfolded.

Basil was slowly dragged off the truck. He flipped his head back and forth surprised. He dragged his feet into the dirt just incase they were going to take him somewhere. He was determined to give them the worst time possible since they had broken his china set, or left it on the ground somewhere.

Sora dragged her feet in the ground. She could not follow why she was allowed to see and Basil was not. Sora figured they probably saw her as less of a threat than him, rookie mistake. She debated trying to escape now, but her hands were still chained and there were more than enough men to stop her and Basil. She would not even have a moment to spring him before they would catch her. There were several other smaller scholarly looking people, all of them wearing black shirts and trousers. They must have been in some sort of group that Sora didn't know of, which wasn't saying much, but she was mildly concerned if they were being sold to a gang. She whispered to Basil, explaining to him their surroundings and the people around them. Sora wanted to try to give him a picture of what was going on. Halfway through her explanation of the people some guard elbowed her cuing her silence. Sora stuck out her tongue out him, but said nothing further.

Basil frowned a gang, hardly why would a gang need +anima? He wrinkled his brow a bit confused. "What do you guys want?" he asked a bit frustrated that he still wasn't provided with the wonderful gift of sight. He leaned against what he assumed was the wagon waiting for an answer. He wondered why no one was talking other then Sora and him. He was getting a bit frustrated. Finally someone had the audacity to ask what kind of anima they were.

Sora turned her head to Basil, then realized he was still blinded. She huffed, "Answer his question for sky's sake! Or maybe unblindfold him, geez!" Sora ducked as a thug threw a punch at her. She was not going to take this lying down. A man in black put a hand on the burly man's arm, trying to keep him from hurting the expensive merchandise. Or at least, Sora presumed they were expensive, since they were going through so much trouble to keep them confused. A man sighed, making some sort of motion with his hands. It looked like they were going to unblindfold Basil, but then another, really tall man, yelled, "Stop! We cannot risk both of them seeing everything. They could easily be bears and escape." Sora smirked, scarcely able to resist hysterical laughter. Bears, even bears couldn't get out of chains. She rolled her eyes, still choosing not to answer. A man was looking at the two of them, Sora had missed him before. He looked to be another scientist. The man said, "They have no visible markings, we would have to examine further."

Basil shrugged obviously he wasn't going to get much of an answer. He tried to look smug with a blind fold on, but wasn't quite sure he was pulling it off. "That's right run away from the nasty bear anima, and what if we're something worse?" he questioned he wasn't really expecting an answer. "I don't suggest you get bitten, unless you wanna be mauled by that one there." Basil gestured in the general direction that Sora was talking. "Just saying it would definitely be dangerous if we are dangerous animas don't you think?"

Sora growled, now she was really trying hard not to laugh. The man who had been studying shook his head, "They're not bears, bear-markings are more often than not on the arm." Sora shook her head, "There's a than not you should be concerned about." The man rolled his eyes, "The other is on the face little boy." Sora glowered at him; she did not tolerate being called little. Sora liked the look in their eyes when Basil said she might maul them. The man suggested, "We should just take them down there and then search for the markings more thoroughly." She muttered, "Bad idea there."

Basil sighed he didn't really feel the need to be searched more thoroughly. That just plain creeped him out. He untied his vest, revealing the several scale markings on his chest. "There ya happy? No need to 'search' anyone. Although I really don't think you should stay around either." he took his chains and used them to his advantage grabbing the nearest guard with them. He held onto the man's head, "Now I suggest you let us go, before one of you dies. After all is a rattlesnake anima really worth someone's life?"

The men looked to each other suddenly concerned. They really could not afford to lose a man; there was a limit to the number of genii in the world. A man made a silent motion to a thug. Sora spotted it, quickly realizing what it meant. She tried to yell out to Basil, but it was too late. The thug reached around, slamming his fist into the back of Basil's head. Sora yelped, too late, but it was already out of her mouth, "Look out!" A man turned his attention to her, as if pondering what +anima she might be. Sora looked nervously to Basil, she was pretty sure he was out. If he was out, she would make sure to show them her own marking for fear they would try to take her shirt.

Basil was brutally hit in the head where he hit the ground. "Uggh." he moaned struggling to get up while clutching his head while trying to get up. However another guard hit him on the back keeping him pretty much passed out on the ground. So much for that wonderful idea he though before passing out.

Sora frowned, poor Basil, she would not envy his upcoming headache. She muttered an apology to the dirt, being knocked out hurt. A man said to another, "Well, we still need that one." Sora surrendered, "Ah, actually it's right here." She maneuvered her chained hands, pulling down the collar of her shirt. This way they could see the top of her +anima marking on the back of her neck. Sora then put her hands back, "Satisfied now?" They shrugged collectively. Then they reached for the scruff of her neck, dragging her off. Someone else picked up Basil, carrying him off to their destination.


	3. Kidnapped

Basil woke up soon after in some kind of cold room. Thankfully he was chained up or blinded. He sighed getting up and massaging his wrist. "Ouch, honestly these people are so violent." he surveyed his surrounding still trying to see if he could figure out any idea of where he was. "Ah your awake." he looked up to see a scientist looking at him; he suddenly felt chills along his spine. "What do you want with me?" he asked he folded his arms protectively around his body. Then he had the bright idea of looking behind him just in case someone was going to bang him one, but only saw Sora.

Sora waved her hand at Basil, announcing her presence. She had solidly refused to answer their observer, saying that she would not talk to strangers. Basil looked stressed, being knocked out would do that to the kid. Sora clarified, her voice dead-pan, "That one's a scientist apprentice or something and he insists on asking all these personal questions. I wouldn't answer him if I were you." Sora pointed at the scientist, clearly aggravated with him.

Basil looked between the two wondering what had happened when he was asleep. He sat down still annoyed, and to think the blasted rain led to all of this. "That's dandy and all, but he still hasn't answered my question." He went back to brooding while the apprentice stared through the bars at him. He sighed getting up and walking to the bars, grabbing the man's jacket through the bars. "You know I'm really getting tired of no one answering my questions." he was only fractionally surprised when a needle with sedatives was jammed in his arm. He collapsed unable to hold up his body. "I already hate this place," he mumbled.

Sora dragged Basil off the ground. He had landed on his face and it looked quite uncomfortable. She slid him back towards the wall, leaning him up against it. Sora propped his head up, although it was kind of awkward, but what could you do for an unconscious kid. Sora glowered, "Now, there was no need to sedate him." The boy crossed his arms, putting the needle into some hidden pocket, "There was plenty of need. Now if you would just answer this question we could get somewhere." Sora was tempted to turn her back on him, but did not trust him not to sedate her either. Therefore, she just stayed sideways, so she could watch both him and Basil at the same time.

"Ugh again what question?" He watched both of them from lidded eyes. He really was losing his temper lately maybe this would give him a chance to cool down. "I won't answer any of your questions until you answer mine," he mumbled, still half asleep.

Sora sighed, he sounded so drugged. She said, "You sound like, uh, well, like you're drunk." She knew it was certainly not the nicest thing to say, but it was exactly how he sounded. The irritated boy replied, "The question was if you would give the location of other +anima." Sora crossed her arms; there was no way she was giving up information on any of the other +anima she knew. That would be sentencing them to a life of trouble. And there was no need to give them that trouble.

"Feh as if I had any idea to start with." He mumbled closing his eyes. "Not drunk." he said tiredly stupid scientist. He didn't do sake only tea. "Besides don't they have slave markets to buy +anima?"

Sora rolled her eyes, it was like talking to a drunk, an experience she did not relish, "I never said /you/ were drunk nimrod." She looked to the scientist, seeing if he was satisfied yet. He seemed to be choosing to ignore Basil's question. What they were doing here was probably secret, judging by the lack of windows. Suddenly, Sora realized that she was in a windowless room. That actually creeped her out. She shook her head, trying to clear the thought from her mind. Sora huffed, "Are you done now other nimrod?" The boy looked insulted, glowering at her. Sora smirked; whatever she could do to irritate the general population was her pleasure. He looked to his clipboard, searching for his next question. The boy demanded, "Now, what skills come with your +anima?" Sora raised her eyebrow critically, now to the prying questions.

"I could show you if you hadn't sedated me." Poison was something that he almost wanted to use in such a situation. Not that he expected to be able to go anywhere one he had killed the questioner. How did they really expect them to answer if they kept beating on them like this? He gave a half sigh, cursing mentally that he had been caught in the rain and caused all this.

The boy looked miffed, that was quite a problem. Sora looked at Basil; he was out of his mind. Drunk with the sedative, she thought, although she never trusted him. At least right now she had larger concerns than if he was going to murder her. Sora sighed, leaning her back against the wall Basil was leaning against, she was bored and just wanted to get out of there.

"That's right your own fault." Basil slurred he finally gave up though and went back to his half asleep state. Let the scientist bother Sora some more. As far as he was concerned he deserved some rest.

Sora sighed, now Basil was completely out. Awesome. That left her to deal with the annoying boy with his prying questions. He tapped his pencil on his clipboard, just itching to drive her insane. Sora growled, "I'm not answering the freaking question so just go away, hm?" The boy shook his head, "Just answer the darned questions!" Sora shook her head, "Yeah, and have you sedate me like you did to him, no way." The boy looked like he wanted to sedate her that instant.

"Yes but if I did that then you couldn't answer my questions." He replied coolly. This anima was getting on his nerves why couldn't they make some other rookie do this job he wondered. It would make his life so much easier then having to deal with these brats.

Sora shrugged, "I really have no reason to answer you." She wondered if she could bribe him to let them out of there. Sora might have been able to except for the fact that the money had been in Basil's bag, which they no longer had. That would make it quite difficult to bribe the officer. Sora came up with an idea. She asked, "How about this? I answer 1 question of yours for each question of mine that you answer." Sora crossed her arms.

The scientist rubbed the stubble on his chin. "I suppose you've got yourself some kinda of a deal boy. This facility is dedicated to the fusing of animas so that we can create a super soldier." he said he looked at the two. The large knocked out one and the short feisty one. It was their turn to answer his questions.

Sora sighed, now she was obligated to answer. Then what he said sunk in. Sora coughed, choking on the air she was breathing. She choked, "Soldiers! My sky we're not even at war and we need to screw with the +anima!" He ignored her, waiting for his answer. Sora huffed, "Right, sorry." She wasn't sure why she was apologizing, but best to put on a good side. Sora explained, "I can fly, duh. Uh, I have an increased metabolism and I weigh nothing. My turn again." Sora paused, "Hm, what country are we in?" She was fuzzy on the country, and wanted to know how far they would have to go when they escaped. It was pathetic that she even had to ask which country she was in, most people took that for granted.

This time it was the scientist turn to smirk. "It's not a matter of what country, it's what island. We're on one of the Minga islands." He wrote some information on his clipboard down, so one was a bird and the other a rattle snake. Now if only he knew the exact kind. Their turn to answer a question.

Sora sighed, "An island!" She thought, this might complicate her escape plans. Sora looked over to Basil, he was probably too heavy for her to carry, and she could not swim. Looked like they would be either getting a boat or he would be swimming and she would be flying. Sora didn't even know where the Minga islands, she never paid any mind to geography. She grumbled, "A freaking island, no doubt in the middle of nowhere." Sora ran a hand through her hair, then realized that this probably was not a particularly manly gesture. Instead she cracked her knuckles, much more boyish. Sora sighed, trying to remember his questions, "Hm, Basil's a snake. He has venom in his teeth I think." She shrugged, she really did not know a lot about Basil's abilities. Sora asked which side they were working for, Sailand or Astria.

The scientist nodded, that much was obvious from earlier observations, but he would let it slide for now. He also wrote down 'easy to bribe'. "Right I'll assume you're curious about the island after all it's not on the maps is it? We are in the very islands that we believed that your children's powers originated from, but we've had some trouble from the natives while investigating." He pulled up a chair figuring he might be here a while longer.

Sora frowned, curious like a cat, as she was, which was kind of ironic for a bird. She crossed her arms, pretending she was not dying to hear his answer. Sora said slowly, "I wanna see a map. And an explanation." Now she was demanding answers, not exactly answering any questions he might have had. Sora was too eager to know what was going on. She had not even been aware +anima had a place where they originated, she just thought it was energy or something that saved children or something.

The scientist shook his finger tauntingly, "Not so fast, I still have questions." he said leaning back in the chair. "Well not really much of a question I suppose. Are you mmm how should I put it. Are you stronger than other bird anima of your kind?"

Sora frowned, had had remembered, bummer. What an odd question though. Sora tilted her head back, staring at the ceiling as she thought. She shrugged, "How would I know? In case you haven't noticed +animas don't usually announce their presence!" Sora crossed her arms, aggravated by the matter. She probably was not; she was shorter than most people, not to mention thinner.

"Huh well wings are still nice when fusing," he didn't write anything down this time. Instead he clicked the pen putting it in his pocket. "Where are you going?" A more awake voice yelled from the corner. Jhiro looked over to the prisoner; it seemed the rattlesnake had woken up. "To report to the office," he said simply. "'I'll be expecting I most likely won't see you two again," he said. Basil frowned getting up slowly, that somewhat sounded ominous to him.

Sora muttered, "That really worries me." Then she huffed, "Drat it, he didn't give me the freaking map!" She rammed her head on the bars, which was a mistake, but it was a suitable punishment for her stupidity. Sora added, "Oh, hey Basil. We're on an island, somewhere called Mingo or something like that. As in surrounded by water." She shook her head, just thinking about it made her cold.

"Ah why must everything involve water?" Basil sighed he pulled a map out oh his pocket and threw it at him. "Now will you use quieter tones?" he sat back down leaning against the wall. He put his chin on his hand. "I wonder what he meant by fuse, it kinda sounds interesting, and on the other hand I don't really wanna know."

Sora took the map, trying to find these islands. She made a face at Basil about her tone of voice, she had every right to be mad since she was conned out of her information. Sora shrugged, just thinking of it, "Maybe shoving two +animas together. Perhaps into a third person or into one of the original +anima." She shrugged, again, these islands were not on the map, so she folded it up, handing it back to Basil.

"Sounds painful." Was all he said tucking the map into another pocket on the inside of his vest. "Well back to waiting for whatever painful way they decide to torture us next." He shivered hopefully they just wanted information if they did come back.

Sora sighed, "Maybe they will provide us with a meal, I don't think we've eaten since yesterday. Or that could have been a while ago, I can't tell without a window in here for sky's sake!" Sora cracked her knuckles again, irked. She sighed, trying to just calm down to Basil's level, or at least close.

"Speak for yourself. I'm pretty sure it's been longer." He gripped his stomach, "Why do you keep cracking your knuckles are, you looking for a fight or something?" he looked around the cell indeed it didn't have windows. For all they could know they might be underground.

Sora shook her head, "I'm not trying to pick I fight, I'm trying to restrain myself." She pulled up her knees to her chest, having a moment of claustrophobia and nervousness. Sora shrugged, "Maybe the sedatives made you hungry, although come to think of it I'm really hungry too."

Basil nodded forlornly feeling his stomach growl. "Ah I wish I had eaten earlier." he sighed, "I really hope they bring us some food soon too. Maybe some tea. That would be pretty nice." he started walking around their cell out of boredom before noticing another scientist had come back. Maybe they could complain to him about food and tea.

Sora leaned against the wall; she was watching the scientist very intently. She was trying to decide his motives. If he was going to try to transfuse them then she should be ready to pounce, but he looked like he was just watching. Sora huffed, "Well, are you going to feed us or let us starve?" Then she paused, she really would not want to eat the food these people provided, it would probably be laced with drugs. Sora sighed, that could be problematic.

Basil nodded, "I second the motion, if I'm going to be fused or whatever then I want to be full and happy when I die." he laughed the chance that the food was drugged had occurred to him too. On the other hand he was still hungry and he had already been drugged once, so what did he really have to lose.

Sora laughed, that was one way to say it. Although it was morbid way to think of their outlook on life, it was pretty much the truth. Plus, the way Basil said it was just kind of funny. Sora said simply, "That means we outvote you and you should be running off to get us some food, now." The scientist looked bewildered, but then turned out of the room. Sora raised her eyebrows, "Huh, I didn't think he would really do it"

"Your face scared him off Sora, now we'll never get food." he sighed and leaned against the wall again. It was several more minutes or at least it seemed that long. Maybe it took longer, either way he couldn't tell without a clock. Finally a woman in a lab coat and short red dress came in. An elusive scientist hovered in the background. "Well you two seem to have some spunk don't you?" She took out a cigarette and lit in. "Although I do have a proposition for you while you eat." She snapped her fingers and the scientist came forward with a tray of 'decent food' Basil was more excited about what was in his other hand though. A satchel, but by a luck chance could it be his. He slid the platter through a slot in the bars. "You have two options, since from what I can tell you two aren't the best anima we have in stock. I wanted to give you some kind of choice though, after all we all believe in human rights here don't we?" The scientist chuckled in the corner.

Sora glowered at Basil's comment, but did not do him the honor of a response. Then that woman walked in, smoking nonetheless. Did she know that that smelled absolutely awful? On the bright side, not only did she provide food, but she also had a bag that looked suspiciously like Basil's. The food was in the cell with them, but Sora was not eating it until she could tell if it was poisoned or not. She was not sure if they should be insulted that they were supposedly cruddy +anima or relieved that they had options. Although, maybe these options were sucky too. Sora glowered, human rights, was she kidding? She cocked her head slightly to the side; the other scientist seemed to find the matter amusing, not true. Sora scoffed, "Somehow I doubt that." She shrugged, "Anyway, let's hear these supposedly humane options of yours lady."

"I said human not humane." She said briskly, "Those traders found your bag, we went through it for anything dangerous, but surprisingly found none. What kinda of bloody animal are you? All you have in there is a stupid tea pot! You didn't even have money we could take!" she said in disgust. The man opened the door and threw the bag randomly in a direction. Basil leaped for it catching it so nothing broke. He sighed as he came to a stop on the other side of the cell. The woman blew a puff of smoke into the air, "Your options are quite simple little boy. You can be fused, or you can be cannon fodder on the battle field on are quest to conquer these infernal islands." Basil was listening, but greedily looking over his stuff. He looked over to Sora seeing if the boy had any input on their situation.

Sora rolled her eyes, of course, +animas were not people. And she had been correct; it had been Basil's bag with the woman. He looked elated to see it. Sora sighed, him and that stupid teapot. Sora added to her comment about the contents of the bag, under her breath, "What'd they expect a bomb, although it would be useful." The woman was talking about being cannon fodder, which certainly sounded like a bad idea. Sora glanced over to Basil, curious what he was saying, but the nimrod was busy with his teapot and looking to her for her opinion. She sighed, why was he looking to her for advice? Sora shrugged, still wishing they could just be freed rather than murdered. She mentally growled when the lady called her little, but was occupied trying to figure out what to do. Then she had a stroke of brilliance, if they were fused they had no chance of survival, but if they were 'cannon fodder' then they could escape before they were taken to battle. It seemed like a good enough plan, but only if Basil could swim. Sora stood up, so she was remotely eye level, and crossed her arms. She sighed, this trying to be confident and smarter than this lady was not going well. Sora looked to Basil again, mouthing, 'can you swim?'

Basil froze stock still, putting the tea pot away. He shook his head. "It seems odd to me that. You would need +anima to do your dirty work on these islands. Is there some reason why you can't conquer them? A reason why you need unwilling bad +animas that probably have no chance of fighting alone?" The woman grinned, "I'm afraid that is classified information." She said the other scientist had managed to disappear. "I see." Basil said thoughtfully, "Please let us finish our food and come back later then." he sat down next to the tray.

Sora raised her eyebrows, Basil had the right thought. Why did they need kidnapped children to do their work? Maybe there was something more to this than just conquering other people. Perhaps some sort of entity that protested humans or something. Sora glowered at the lady, "If you're not going to give thorough answers then let us eat in peace, lady." The woman glared at the two of them down her nose, but then turned on her heel and clicked out of the room. She clicked because she was wearing ridiculous high heels. Sora sat down by Basil, stating, "We have maybe ten minutes before someone comes to check on us."

"I know." Basil said pushing the tray of food aside. "We need a plan quickly, either we figure out what this fusing is, or we take our chances on an island. That's probably mysterious, threatening, and out to get us." he leaned on a hand thinking. He had expected this to be a regular slave situation where they could escape, but it had become a much more dangerous game.

Sora ran her hand through her hair, a decidedly aggravating gesture. It seemed neither of them were willing to risk the food just yet. Sora stated, "I don't think fusing is very well an option. I guess that we probably won't live to see it through, or at least one, if not both, of us will be without our +anima." She shrugged; this was not an easy situation to get out of. Sora sighed, "Uh, that's why I was asking if you could swim. I can't swim, but I can fly off of the island. But I don't think there's anyway I could get you very far. I could carry you for a while, but I doubt I could get you all the way to mainland since you're considerably bigger than me." She stood up again, feeling fidgety. Sora paced around, her hand on the bridge of her nose like that would help her think.

Basil nodded, "We'll go to the island then. It would be better if one of us could escape. Besides one good turn deserves another right? I'll stay on the island you can go." he was pretty determined that someone had to make it out of this alive. And it might as well be the one with more life ahead of them.

Sora was still pacing then she stopped, freezing in her tracks. What had he just said? Sora demanded, "Are you joking? If anyone deserves off it's you! There's no way I'm just going to leave you at the mercy of these psychomaniacs." She crossed her arms, ready to argue her point about the matter. Sora suggested, throwing her arms up in the air, "For sky's sake we could find a boat or something. These people have to get here somewhere. Or, make a raft. I don't know anything else!"

"Why would it be me, Sora?" he said sadly, "I think stealing a boat would be too obvious, Sora." he stared him in the eye. "If I have to I will kick you off the dang island, somehow, whether you like it or not." look at them they weren't even on the island yet and they were arguing about it. Finally the lady came back she looked at that food, "Eating my butt." she mumbled then in a fake bright mocking tone she asked, "Well I suppose you've made your choice?" Basil looked at Sora again.

Sora opened her mouth to his a response to Basil, but the woman cut the conversation short. Sora turned her glare from Basil to the woman; she wanted an answer that neither of them were anywhere near ready to make. Sora was tempted to ask the woman if they sounded like they had made a decision. Basil was looked to her for her answer, making her seal their fate. As much as she would like to just say they would be fused just so that they would both be in the same boat, but they would have no chance that way. At least on the island she may be able to drag Basil with her. Sora huffed, "The island, I guess." She immediately felt like she had done something wrong, but there was no better option.

The woman nodded, "Well have fun you two." she left the room and suddenly the overhead lights went off. Basil immediately went on alarm. "I already don't like the looks of this." Suddenly it seemed as if the whole room was shaking, almost turning over on its side. He swore quietly as the whole room tilted onto its side. Or at least it seemed that way when he was suddenly thrown against the bars. "Ouch, what the heck are they doing to the building? Maybe we're on a boat leaving for another one of the Minga islands." It seemed a bit ridiculous to transport a whole prison room though. He held on to the bars tightly determined not to slide off and hit another wall. A sandwich hit him in the head, and he instantly regretted not eating the food. At the very least it wouldn't be smacking him in the head. After awhile the shaking finally stopped. "I think the worst is over for now."

Sora braced herself against the floor and the bars, not wanting to be jostled either. She shrugged, "Maybe we are." Sora was glad that he did not think the island was tipping over, the thought horrified her, so much she had apparently been shaking for a moment. Sora stilled herself, looking around. The food seemed to be all over the place. At least she hadn't eaten or she'd probably be puking it all up. Sora replied, "I hope you're right." She lessened her brace, standing up slowly. She wanted to be ready if anyone came barging in.

Basil slowly gave up his iron support, and balanced gingerly on the spread apart bars, "Well if they want to get us they're going to have to go through that door," he pointed below their feet at the door on the other side of the room. "Or brea-" he cringed as a bang hit the ceiling slash wall whatever it was and light filtered down. "Or break in." he finished, "Well you ready to start another crazy expedition?" he said blatantly.

Sora leaned against the wall, only the balls of her feet on the bars. Then the ceiling, or wall she supposed, broke open. Sora replied, "As ready as I'll ever be." She clambered to the hole, hopping nimbly through it. There did not seem to be anyone right outside it. Sora stepped out, landing gingerly on her toes, ready for the building to move again.


End file.
